The present invention relates to a box such as a pencile case comprising a main portion having a bottom wall and a side wall, a lid portion having a top wall and a side wall and a hinge member for pivotably connecting the lid portion to the main portion along an axial direction laying in the side walls.
For instance, a pencile case usually comprising at least three parts, i.e. a main portion made of a metal plate, a lid portion also made of a metal plate and one or two pins for coupling the lid portion with the main portion in a pivotable manner. Due to the usage of one or two pins the number of manufacturing steps is liable to increase and the manufacturing cost is expensive. Further the pin or pins have to be inserted into a groove or grooves formed at a lower edge of lid portion from the inside of the side wall of the main portion after the lid portion is placed at a position relative to the main portion and this operation is quite combersome. Moreover articles such as penciles could not be put in the main portion before the lid portion is connected to the main portion by means of the pin or pins. Therefore, the articles have to be filled in the main portion after the lid portion is coupled with the main portion. This results in that an automatically filling apparatus could be hardly utilized, because the filled articles prevent the pin or pins from being inserted in the groove or grooves.